Did you say camp?
by Pooky1234
Summary: This story follows on from There are none so blind ...Jack and Ianto take their new medic to investigate some mysterious deaths in south west Wales.


**This is the next part of my stories set in the 'Time can be rewritten universe****'. It is for the longliveinato bingo card challenge and this is loosely based on the prompt camping. It is a long story but I've decided not to split it. We learn more about the new doctor and meet a new member of the team.**

**Did you say camp?**

Ianto walked into Jack's office carrying their morning coffee. Since the conversation they'd had at Arwen's naming ceremony things had seemed a little uncertain between them. Ianto knew that this was a big thing that Jack had agreed to do; it would change everything for them both and for Torchwood. Things had been very busy since and they'd had no real chance to talk, let alone organise anything. There was also the legal issue of creating an identity for Jack if they were going to get married. Still, nothing was ever simple when you worked for Torchwood.

Ianto put down the coffee and watched silently as Jack took his first sip of the day. The Welshman loved to watch Jack's face; it was always as if he'd never tasted anything as wonderful before in his life by the expression he had every time.

'Perfect, as always, Ianto. Are the others in yet?' They'd been there all night after chasing a pair of weevils back into the sewers in the early hours.

'Yep, Johnson is downstairs with Cy doing the PM on that blowfish from yesterday. Apparently he seems to have swallowed half a chemist's inventory, which would explain why we had to pump so many bullets into him. I wish they'd learn some sense. It's funny we never seem to get females through; it's always young males, like it was some sort of adult initiation rite. Anyway, we've had a call from Kathy Swanson.'

'Oh, and what does our newly promoted Chief Inspector want?' Jack asked.

'It seems there have been a couple of strange deaths down in Pembrokeshire. Swanson knows the officer in charge down there and he contacted her because of the 'strange' cases we have down here in Cardiff. Since the 456 our ability to deal with the 'strange' has been noticed.'

'So what's so different about these deaths then?' Jack asked placing his elbows on the desk. Ianto took the seat in front of him.

'Well, it seems they were a couple out early in the morning walking their dog on Freshwater Beach. Another couple heard the dog barking over what looked like some old sacks. They went over to have a look and their screams could be hear some distance away. The police were called.'

'Still waiting to hear why us,' Jack said impatiently.

'According to the PM, which I have here, every single millilitre of liquid had been sucked out of them. All that remained were bones covered by desiccated skin and clothes. They were described as being like deflated balloons. The pathologist found a couple of wounds like puncture marks in their legs. The report says that all the water had been sucked out of them. Nothing was actually eaten and there was no blood.'

'So we have what's left of two bodies and a mystery as to how they got in that state. I wonder if this has anything to do with the Rift spike three days ago off the coast of Penarth. We didn't find anything but if they're at home in the water they might have moved quickly. Ianto, have a look in the database will you and see if you can find any references for this. Tell the others 30 minutes in the boardroom.'

'Right, Jack. I'll get onto it. This is the contact name from the Pembroke police.'

As soon as Ianto was out of the office Jack made the call. He didn't get much more than Ianto had told him, except for the names of the victims. There were no witnesses and so far the information had been pretty much contained. Most people assumed that they'd drowned and the police hadn't contradicted this view. A little while later the four working members of Torchwood Three were sat in the boardroom.

'Johnson, what are the predictions for the next few days?' Jack asked, hoping at last that there would be a period of quiet.

'Fairly low level spike the day after tomorrow but that's it,' she replied.

'Okay, I'm going to suggest that we visit the South West. It seems that this couple were staying at the nearby camping spot so we're going to do the same. Johnson, you can man the fort while we're down there.'

'Oh great does that mean that I have to share a tent with you two. Remind me to pack a blindfold and ear plugs,' Cy Howell, the new medic commented. 'Do we have to camp? Couldn't we just find a nice inn nearby?' Ianto waited for the usual offer Jack made that he could join them if he wanted, but for a change it didn't come.

'We can always pack you a nice one person tent,' Jack said. 'I'm sure Ianto will keep his groaning to a minimum if you asked him nicely.'

'Oh I'm not worried about Ianto,' Cy replied. 'It's you who's the screamer!'

Both Jack and Ianto looked puzzled. 'Last Thursday night when you didn't realise I was still here and you two were in your bunker. I thought someone was being killed so I rushed up and looked down!'

'Oh yeah, I remember now.' Jack smiled. 'That little device was interesting. We must try that again, Ianto but on you next time!' Ianto smirked. 'I look forward to it,' he replied, raising both eyebrows and adjusting himself in his seat.

'Getting back to our problem,' Jack said. He ran through what he'd found out. 'So we'll need you to look over the bodies, Cy. I doubt they'll be the last. Anything from our data, Ianto?' he continued.

'Not recently, but there was something in the summer of '76. There were a few strange deaths off the Scottish coast near Orkney and reports of mermaids being seen. The bodies were in a similar condition and the murders were never solved. They were reported as being attacks by sharks and people were told to stay out of the water. Archie might have some more information in the Scottish office. I'll give him a ring. So packing for a few days, Jack?'

'Sounds about right. Johnson, I'm leaving the place in your capable hands. We'll meet back here at 12 noon and then set off.'

'I'll go and put the blowfish back on ice then,' Cy said. 'And then pop home. I'm assuming casual gear and a medical kit will do.'

'Yeah and Ianto …'

'I know pack you some stuff. I'm packing you casual as well, Jack. There's a holiday camp with chalets there so perhaps we'll have some entertainment at night. I wonder if they still do knobbly knees competitions, as I reckon Cy would have a great chance with his legs.'

'If that's just a way of getting to look at me half dressed, Ianto all you need to do is ask,' Cy said winking.

'Really?' Jack leered.

'Oi you,' Ianto said punching him hard in the arm. 'He said me not you, old man!'

'Oh come on as if you'd find his legs attractive compared to mine when they're wrapped around ….'

'Jack, time and place!' Ianto said grinning widely. Johnson simply tutted in the background.

'So back here this afternoon. It'll take us a few hours to get there.'

By 12.15 they were all loaded into the SUV and by three that afternoon, thanks to Jack's rather hazardous driving they had arrived at the holiday camp and begun pitching the two tents. They made contact with the local police and Cy went off to look at the bodies while Ianto and Jack arranged to meet the officer in charge at the beach. Inspector Jamie MacDonald was waiting for them when they got there.

'So this is where they were found,' Jack asked. The inspector showed then the exact spot. 'Take a look around,' he said. 'What do you see?'

'Nothing,' Ianto said puzzled.

'Exactly! There's no one here. This is a popular tourist beach. People are afraid. We can't have this lasting into the summer. We need you to check what's going on and to sort it before anything else happens.'

'So any reports of anything strange? Anything washed up on the beach that's abnormal or fishermen reported something in the sea?' Jack asked as he looked at the sand. He stood up and placed his hands on hips and pushed back his coat, revealing his Webley in its holster as he did.

'Any fishermen report that they've seen dead fish floating or any other debris,' Ianto added.

'It's funny you should say that,' the inspector replied. 'We did have the carcass of a basking shark wash up just around the corner and it was just skin and bone. It was in the local papers.'

'Where's the carcass now?' Jack asked. 'It could be important.'

'I think it went to Swansea's zoology department. I'll check and get back to you. So have you any ideas? Kathy Swanson says you're used to dealing with such things and that it was Torchwood who stopped those aliens controlling the children.'

'Yeah, that was us, but it wasn't achieved without some sacrifice,' Jack said looking at Ianto. Ianto looked back, a look that said, 'yes but I'm still here!'

'We'll need a boat Inspector, to get out and have a look and a dead body if you've got one handy that hasn't been claimed.' Ianto whispered something into Jack's ear. 'No, okay, perhaps not a person then; a large aquatic mammal will do. We just need something to drag along to act as bait and see what follows, if anything. Can you sort something out for tomorrow?'

'I'll check with the local fishermen. Sometimes we get bigger mammals or fish caught in the nets. A shark would do wouldn't it?'

'Yeah, it needs to be something big to attract our predators.'

'Have you any idea what they are?' MacDonald asked.

'We've found something similar back in 1976 in the Orkneys; your neck of the woods by the accent.'

'A bit further north than me; I'm from Beauly near Inverness. My wife is the local lass. So we meet at 9am tomorrow morning at Pembroke Docks. What are you going to do for the rest of the night?'

'Not sure,' Jack answered. 'Any ideas, Ianto?' His partner choked and then turned it into a cough, noting the look on Jack's face.

'We could do with finding somewhere decent to eat,' Ianto managed to say whilst glaring at Jack.

'We do get a bit peckish,' Jack added. 'I often need something to nibble on!' Ianto's glare continued. 'Are there any decent pubs or restaurants near by?' MacDonald realised that there was something going on between the two men. He knew they were a couple as Kathy had filled him in on that. They'd trained together at Hendon.

'So will you be wanting somewhere for a romantic dinner for two or a pub meal for three,' he asked. Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'Oh I think the pub will do fine. Jack doesn't really do romance!'

'Hey I can be romantic,' Jack said. 'Remember when I … Yeah well …' He made a mental note to do something soon for Ianto. He'd sworn that he'd never take anything about Ianto for granted again. It would be nice to go somewhere romantic. He needed to think about that. Now they had Cy and Johnson perhaps they could have a little holiday. He really needed to find an IT tech to complete the team and possibly a couple of extra field operatives.

'There's a decent pub just along the main road. Just follow it for about three miles. The camp has a clubhouse as well and they have a late night bar and dancing. Perhaps your medic would prefer that if he's single. The local lasses would love to get there hands on a medic and there's always a few tourists ready to let their hair down.'

Jack's comm buzzed. 'Talk of the devil! The inspector was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting some local talent. Oh I see; that was quick work. Tonight, yeah, bring her along. We'll meet you back at the camp site. We're going to a pub for dinner. Why don't you invite your new friend along if you don't think it'll cramp your style to have us there? No, of course it's not like that and you just think she'd work well with the team. What's her name? Right we'll see you a bit later then.' He turned to Ianto. 'Right, time to get back to the camp to write this up and do a bit more research.'

'Is that what they're calling it now?' MacDonald said. Ianto just smirked. 'Oh he's very thorough I can assure you. He likes to make sure that he's covered every possible angle!'

They were back in the holiday camp 30 minutes later. Ianto was sat outside trying to boil water on the primus stove. 'Jack, there are people around will you stop that.' All the same he moved his arse backwards as Jack continued to stroke it with determination.

'Well, let's go in the tent then,' He knelt behind Ianto who could feel Jack's interest poking quite clearly against his arse.

'Cy will be back soon as well. You know I want to but we can't, so please stop teasing will you or one of us is going to come in our pants and I haven't packed for that contingency!'

'You're no fun, Ianto Jones. I'll just have to sublimate my desires with a mug of your coffee then and some chocolate hobknobs. We have got hobknobs haven't we?'

'Yes, but please don't dunk them in your coffee. If you're going to do that I'll make you some instant.'

'You're a hard man, Ianto!'

'Yes I am thanks to you, Jack!' Jack leaned across and kissed him anyway causing two girls passing by to giggle furiously. Jack waved at them.

'What was that for?' Ianto asked.

''Just because,' Jack replied and did it again. Ianto thought that the sea air was getting to his partner and was just about to suggest that they retire into the tent anyway when Cy Howell appeared in front of them.

'Smell the coffee did you?' Ianto asked pouring him a mug.

'Oh great I'd kill for a mug of this stuff after what I've spent the afternoon dissecting. You do realise that I only agreed to join Torchwood because of this coffee.'

'You seem to have managed to occupy your time though. Did you say she was called Carys?'

'Cerys with an e,' Cy replied. 'Just wait until you meet her. She was showing me the system she'd set up county wide to co-ordinate police and other organisation's information. It's going to be used by the whole of Wales next month. It's all her own idea. I swear Jack, she is brilliant and she's done medical training as well, so she can help me.'

'Sounds impressive,' Ianto said, handing him a coffee. 'And the bodies?'

'Yeah, they were as described with all the moisture sucked out of them leaving just skin and bones and desiccated organs. There were two puncture marks on the calves of both and bruises around the ankles as if they'd been grabbed. There were also some cuts on their backs as if they'd been dragged over rocks or shingle. I would think that they'd been taken underwater. They may even have been drowned first but it's hard to tell. So did you get anything from the scene of crime?'

'Not much but there was a shark found recently in a similar condition; it's at Swansea University so perhaps you could give them a ring. We're also going on a boat trip tomorrow to see if we can lure anything out.'

'Jack's hoping we'll be able to use something as bait and then see what turns up.'

'So Jack, do you have any idea what this is; I'm still and bit new to this alien lark.'

'Let's think. They must be aquatic and they obviously need fluids from creatures to survive. They're likely to be a pair and we're likely to have more deaths unless we stop them. Let's have a look at the local news then.' He switched on the laptop. He was impressed to find that the reports of the deaths had been kept to a minimum. There were no details of what had happened to the couple.

'Well, there's little we can do tonight so let's go and get some food. I'll drive and we can meet this candidate you've found us, Cy. Good looking is she?' Jack asked.

'I'm saying nothing. I want you to listen to her. She will sell herself I'm convinced of that,' he said rather cryptically.

Jack was intrigued; he always was when meeting new people. There were all sorts of possibilities. Cy himself was interesting. His family were very Welsh; they had been miners and steel workers in the valleys for years up to Cy's father's generation. But the mines and smelting works had closed and Cy's family had wanted more for him and so he'd broken the pattern. Being an only child had helped as there were no siblings to compete with. He'd been named Cyfathfa after his grandfather, who'd been named for the steelworks. His mother was also a big fan of 'How Green was my Valley'. Jack knew the book well and asked if Cy had read it.

'No, but I watched the TV series. I'm not sure Mum realised that she'd named me after a gay character. I thought him and Dai Bando were sweet.'

'There were a few like them down the pit,' Jack explained. 'Everyone knew but few people commented in those close knit communities. Men worked in the dark, often half naked, and well, things happened. I certainly had a few encounters when I was there. You never knew when you might die so it was as well to live a little.' Ianto looked at his lover and been once again reminded of how long he'd lived on Earth and what he'd experienced in that time.

Later they found the pub recommended by Jamie MacDonald. It was still quite early but they were hungry. They looked at the menu and all decided on steaks of varying sorts. The restaurant was simple pine tables with leather chairs. They waited in the bar for Cerys Murphy to arrive. Twenty minutes later the door was flung open and Jack and Ianto got their first look at this technological genius. She pulled at her bag which had got stuck on the door handle and almost fell into the room. She looked around and spotted Cy. It had to be said that Jack had been expecting some tall, willowy blonde not the small more thick set woman who approached them. If she was more than five foot tall Jack would have been surprised. She was certainly more than a foot shorter than Cy, who was well over six foot and taller than Jack. The woman bustled her way through the bar towards them apologising as her massive bag clonked people as she passed them. Finally she reached them and smiled at Cy.

'Bloody hell I've had a journey and a half. Some idiot wouldn't let me pass them. Really there are some selfish bastards out there. Anyway, sorry, I'm Cerys Murphy. You must be Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Cy has told me a bit about what you do. Look,' she said sitting down in the spare chair, 'I could do a lot for you.' She looked as if she had no intention of stopping talking until Jack put up his hand.

'Woe, Cerys let's order some food and then we can talk and we are a little public here so you might wanna speak more quietly, if you can.' Ianto handed over the menu.

'I'll have the cabbage wrapped thing,' she answered, adding by way of explanation, 'vegetarian.'

'Jack, I suggest we go into the restaurant,' Ianto said. 'It appears to be a little less crowded there.'

They got up and Ianto went to the bar to get more drinks and make their order. This time Cerys managed to negotiate a route without hitting anyone.

'So, Cerys,' Jack said. 'Not local judging from that accent.'

'No, I'm from a little village in County Antrim. I joined the police but it wasn't really what I wanted to do so I got involved in IT and databases; that took me all over the country and bits of the world. I got married and got divorced in quick succession and ended up here working for the emergency services to increase co-ordination between them. I created the system that's now being set up across Wales through my own company. I'm making enough money every day but I'm easily bored; I want something new to do. The deaths flashed up on my database – I've organised a link that gives me any information on strange deaths. I was fascinated after I hacked into the post mortem report, so I blagged my way into the morgue to get a look and that's when I met Cy here. I bent his ear back – well I tried as it was a bit hard to reach. I've heard of Torchwood, of course, and you two, and I'd like to work for you. I know Toshiko Sato's work as well; we met a few times in the past. God, she was good. I loved being able to talk to another woman as geeky as me. I'd love to get my hands on what you have in that place if there's anything left after they blew it up. So what d'you think? I promise I don't always talk this much. I'm just a bit nervous at meeting you, Captain' She paused for a moment. Jack smiled at that and Ianto harrumphed. The waiter appeared with their food.

'Let's eat,' Jack said. 'Then we'll discuss things.' He looked at Ianto and winked. Ianto knew that his partner was amused. Cerys was already more than half way in after she'd expressed her admiration of Tosh. The food was good and they washed it down with a bottle of red. Jack, as always, stuck to water.

'So what do you think did that to those people?' Cerys asked. 'Any ideas? I've found something similar in the Orkneys in 1976.' Jack looked at Ianto, who recorded another tick against her name.

'More interesting, however, was that there were ten more deaths about fifty years ago in California. They weren't widely reported but the week they stopped I found rumours of a merman being found floating in San Francisco Bay. I couldn't find anything else but give me time. I can probably get into UNIT and out again without leaving a trace.' Now Jack was listening.

'You can really hack into UNIT without them knowing?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm good. I told Cy. I got into Torchwood without you knowing. I've been looking at what you were up to and that's how I knew you were coming here. Ianto, you really need some more security around your online diary! Please, Captain, I really want to work for you.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'But what about field work,' he said. 'We all have to do some of that. You've got to be pretty fit.'

'How's your judo, Ianto,' Cerys asked.

'Non existent,' Ianto admitted.

'Well, I have a black belt, Mr Jones. Don't assume that just because I'm short and a bit dumpy that I can't handle myself. I'm also a crack shot with pistol and rifle. Remember, I said I get bored easily!'

Jack laughed. 'Oh please remind me that I need to see you two in a mud wrestling competition! And in this outfit I supervise all weapons training so I'll check out your skills in that department!' Ianto gave Jack a hard stare.

'So am I in then?' Cerys asked looking at all three of them in turn.

'Okay, trial period of one month starting now. If it doesn't work out you get retconned; I'm assuming you know what that means.' Cerys nodded.

'Great well thanks for the food; I have things to do. Where do you want me tomorrow?' Cerys asked as she began to get up.

'Pembroke Dock at 9 tomorrow morning; we're having a little trip out on the water!'

Back at the camp later that night Ianto lay in Jack's arms. They could hear Cy snoring in the tent next door. They'd made love, almost silently, needing to touch each other. Ianto knew that Jack was still taking the contraceptives that stopped him getting pregnant. It would be a while yet until they were in a position to put that particular plan into action but meeting Cerys had brought it nearer he hoped. He stroked Jack's stomach absentmindedly, thinking of what it would be like to see it swollen, containing their child.

'She's quite a find isn't she,' Ianto said.

'She certainly seems to be but we'll have to watch her around some things as she seems to be a bit clumsy. Some of the artefacts need careful handling.'

'I expect she was just a bit nervous. I remember being like that when I first met you too. Being able to get into UNIT records will be really useful and I can do more fieldwork if I'm away from the archives and tech support, especially with Gwen being away on leave.' The chance of Jack being in the same condition was left hanging in the air. 'Is she going to come back, Jack?'

'I don't know; her having Arwen changes things. I need people to do the dangerous stuff and I'd rather that wasn't you. I've been thinking now we've got Cy, Johnson and Cerys perhaps you and I could have a little holiday.'

'Have we ever had a holiday, Jack?'

'No, it would be nice to get away and have some time to ourselves; we need to talk, Ianto I know that.'

'Yeah, we do, but for now we need to sleep.' Ianto snuggled down laying his head on Jack's chest and soon both men were asleep.

The next morning all four were on the deck of a local fishing boat. They were dragging a Minky whale behind them which had been found on the beach overnight. 'Poor thing,' Ianto said, 'but I suppose it might attract our alien friends.'

About an hour later there was a tug on the back of the boat and suddenly the whale was cut loose. They saw the creatures intermittently. Jack took a few shots. 'I think I hit one,' he said.

'Was that necessary?' Cerys asked. 'I didn't think you shot first and asked questions later; I thought that was more UNIT's style.'

'They've killed two people that we know of,' Jack said. 'At least we now know that they've got tails. That'll make them easier to identify on the data base and with any luck it'll make them hate me enough to try to kill me when I act as bait.'

'What!' Ianto said. 'How are you going to do that and what happens if they get you and we can't stop them, Jack?'

'You know what happens, Ianto. If they get me I'll come back. If they attack any of you, you won't. It's simple really.'

'What will happen to you, Jack? I've never seen you revive, even from a simple gun shot,' Cy commented.

'Well, it'll be an interesting introduction for you, won't it?' Jack replied.

'Would someone like to explain to me what the hell you are all on about?' Cerys asked.

Cy pulled her to one side leaving Jack and Ianto heads down talking quietly. 'Look, Cerys you obviously didn't find out everything in your research or you didn't think to look how far back records of Jack Harkness go. There's something you need to know about Jack; it's one of the reasons that if you decide against joining us we'll remove your memory. Jack is immortal; he can die but he doesn't stay dead. He's from the 51st century, not from now. Something happened to him in the future and he ended up here in 1869. He's been in Cardiff since the 1890s working for Torchwood.'

Cerys' face looked completely mystified. 'Let me get this right. Jack's from the future, 3000 years in the future and he can't die but he is human isn't he?'

'Yeah, essentially he's human. We're a pretty resilient species apparently and spread ourselves around the universe by Jack's time.'

'So is everyone immortal in the future?'

'No something happened just to him. I don't know exactly what but if he dies he revives and comes back perfect. If he's injured he recovers more quickly. Jack puts himself on the line because he knows he'll recover. A while ago when the 456 came both Jack and Ianto died. Ianto was rescued and saved by the Doctor, a rather mysterious figure. Jack is very protective of Ianto, as you'll see. Ianto accepts it reluctantly because he knows why.'

'They are together then. I did read a bit of Ianto's diary. I knew they were having sex but well, I think Ianto wasn't sure then either. I didn't read any more.' She looked to where the other two men were still talking. She could see that Ianto wasn't pleased but that he accepted what Jack had suggested. The two men came back towards them.

'So we know one of them is likely to have been injured,' Jack said. 'This afternoon I'm going for a walk along the sands and let's see what happens. This will be a mission to kill. We can't keep them alive or send them back. Do you understand that, Cerys? If you're as good a shot as you say you are we'll need you. Ianto is pretty good as well.'

'I should be after all your special training, Sir!' Ianto replied, smiling at the memory of their sessions in the firing range.

'I hope that's not the training you plan for me, Sir!' Cy added deliberately placing emphasis on the word Sir.

'No,' Jack replied. 'Johnson is going to do that. We could do with her now. I suggest we return to port for some lunch and then return to Freshwater Bay.'

That afternoon they began to set up on the beach. The police had blockaded the road at each end and there were some police marksmen around. MacDonald seemed to be shouting out orders a lot to the men who were there.

'Jack, I really don't want you to do this; we have no idea what will happen if these creatures get hold of you.' Ianto was stood in front of Jack who was getting into a wet suit.

'Ianto, I survived being blown apart. You know I'll come back from this and hopefully we'll manage to stop them before they go too far.'

'But what happens if they just attack you but you don't die. You know it'll take you longer to recover and you'll be in pain. I can't bare it, Jack.'

'Look, you know what you'll have to do, Ianto. I've briefed Cy and he will kill me so I'll repair more quickly. He's prepared, Ianto if you can't do it.'

Ianto stopped Jack when he'd just pulled the wetsuit half way and pulled him into a hug. 'I love you so much, Jack Harkness and I hate seeing you in pain,' he whispered into his ear. 'I know you feel everything; you told me, remember. I wish the world understood what you go through to save it. You are the most incredible man I've ever met.'

Not caring who could see them Ianto kissed his partner like it was the last time they'd ever be able to again. It was both soft and loving and fierce and possessive. Cerys Murphy stopped what she was doing and put down the gun. That had to be the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life. She was suddenly brought back to reality.

'Just wait until you catch them at it!' Cy Howell warned her. 'Gwen caught them naked in the hothouse once. She said they'd been playing naked hide and seek.' They both watched for another minute until the two let each other go and Jack finished putting on the suit.

'Come on we need to finalise what we're doing,' Cy said pulling her along to the side of the van.

'Jack, we're ready,' he said. 'Are you sure that you want to do this. I have the stuff here. It'll take about 10 seconds to kill you if we need to.' Cerys looked at him, shock written all over her face. Cy explained. 'If these creatures manage to get Jack and start to suck out his liquids but don't kill him we'll have to because he recovers more quickly if he's dead and feels less pain.' Cerys looked at Ianto who simply nodded.

'You're sure he'll come back?' Cerys asked.

'Always have done the nearly 1400 times before,' Jack said matter of factly.

'How many?' Cerys exclaimed in total disbelief.

'Give or take a few, it's around 1400. I'll tell you about a few sometime,' Jack said.

'Or I can show you the spreadsheet,' Cy said.

'You have a spreadsheet!'

'Yeah, it's important to keep a record of these things.'

'Come on let's get this show on the road. You two have the weapons loaded.'

Ianto and Cerys nodded. 'Remember you are aiming to kill. It's not what I'd usually do but these creatures are killers and we can't store them until the Rift opens so we have no choice. We'll use the van here to transport the bodies back to Torchwood. Johnson will be expecting you, Cerys; it's handy that you can drive one of these. The other van is kitted out to carry me and we have a police driver to take us back to the camp to collect up the stuff. Hopefully you should be able to put me in the back of the SUV by then. Right then, time for me to have a little stroll.'

As he spoke MacDonald came running up the beach. 'They've been spotted out there in the bay. The activity here must have attracted them. A fisherman rang the coastguard and said that he'd seen two mermaids. Are you ready?'

'Yep, just about to go and walk along the sand,' Jack replied. 'Are your two marksmen prepared? They need to shoot to kill. We will wipe their memories after. Clear the beach please; the fewer the witnesses the better.'

MacDonald shouted his orders until the beach was clear except for the two other marksmen. Jack looked at Ianto as he finished the final part of the preparations by pulling the harness over his body; it was connected to a strong rope which was attached to the van MacDonald would be driving if necessary.

'It'll be alright. You know I'll be back whatever happens. I love you and we've got a wedding to sort out.' He kissed Ianto and then walked down the beach to the water's edge. From a distance four people armed with high velocity rifles watched as he strolled slowly through the water.

'There,' Ianto shouted as he saw a large tail come out of the water about 500 metres from the shore. They were heading right towards Jack as Ianto saw another tail emerge from the water. Jack shaded his eyes and watched them coming as Cerys, Ianto and the two marksmen took up their positions. Jack took his Webley out of its holster. For a few seconds the world seemed to stand still and then it began. Both creatures locked onto Jack's leg.

'Shit,' Ianto shouted. 'They're trying to drag him under.' The rope held firm as MacDonald slammed the van into forward gear.

Shots rang out as all four fired at the creatures. Ianto could see that the bullets were hitting their targets but he could also see that they were draining Jack. They rushed forward as Jack sank down into the sand. The creatures were still embedded in Jack's leg but seemed to be dead. A sudden movement from one caused Cerys to empty another clip into one of them. Cy Howell ran down the beach carrying the stretcher under his arm. 'Get him on,' he yelled at the people around him.

'Is he dead?' Ianto asked, praying that he would be.

'Not sure. Help get him on this.' It was hard removing the creatures but they managed to prize their teeth out of Jack's leg and put what was left of Jack on the stretcher. His body was almost completely shrunken but not as bad as the other victims. MacDonald ran down the beach.

'Get those bodies on the van,' he shouted to the marksmen. It was a messy job as green liquid oozed from the bodies but they managed to stow them into the back of the van.

'Get going, Cerys. Jack will be alright. Johnson will meet you there. We'll let you know.' Cerys nodded and the van lurched into life.

Ianto rushed over to the ambulance where Cy was dealing with Jack. 'Is he alive?' he asked.

'No, they killed him, thank goodness.' Cy was taking photographs. 'There's nothing we can do but wait now. Do you think it'll take long? You've more experience of this than me.'

'It took 24 hours for his body to knit back together after he was blown to pieces so no, this shouldn't take long. Usually the quicker the death, the quicker the recovery. These creatures were bloody efficient weren't they?'

'I can't wait to get a look at them,' Cy said. MacDonald appeared at the van door. 'We're sorted here. We've put out the story about the shark wandering into local waters and that it has been killed. Evans and Brown will believe that as well I'm told, once I give them these pills. How is he doing? I'm not going to ask about what happened out there. I can drive back with you to the camp if you want. I'll go up front with the driver and thank you. Kathy was right about you and him. Under the sheet the body began to move.

'It's starting,' Ianto said. 'We need to get going.'

By the time they got to the camp Jack's body was beginning to return to its normal shape. Cy took photos. It was like watching a blow up mattress as bits of bodies seemed to fill with air. There was someone waiting with their stuff and it was already packed into the back of the SUV. Ianto and Cy carried Jack into the back of the vehicle. His body was laid on the back seat with Ianto cradling his head on his lap. Cy got into the driver's seat.

'It shouldn't be long now,' Ianto said. 'Let's try and get to somewhere a little more private.' Cy pushed the car into gear and raced off leaving MacDonald behind. About ten minutes later they pulled off onto a country track that took them into a forest. Suddenly Jack lurched back into life, trying to pull in as much air as he could. Ianto held him as he revived, thanking God once more for restoring Jack to him.

'Ianto,' Jack gasped. 'Did we get them?'

'Yes, Jack we did. Cerys has taken them back to the Hub. Are you okay?' he was feeling all over the body to check.

'I think so. Sure you still want to marry me?'

'More than ever, Jack. Cy, get us home please I have plans for this man,' Ianto said.

'Oh please don't tell me,' Cy said laughing.

Some hours later Jack was lying in Ianto's arms after Ianto had done a very thorough check of his lover to make sure everything was working properly.

'Satisfied?' Jack asked.

'Very,' Ianto replied and I hope to be again quite soon.' He groaned as the phone rang.

'Yeah Johnson, what is it?' Ianto asked. Jack sat up as Ianto passed him the phone. Ianto waited anxiously.

'Right, okay,' Jack said as he switched off the phone. 'Well, it looks like you're going to be going on a little road trip to Scotland. Archie has been in contact. He's found something interesting.'

'_Shit_,' Ianto thought. '_Here we go again_!'


End file.
